Embodiments of the disclosure relate to dispatch console client functionality.
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks), a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service and a fourth-generation (4G) service (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or WiMax). There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, etc.
In a full duplex communication system, such as a cellular communication system, all parties on a call can communicate simultaneously because there is a two-way communication channel between them. In contrast, in a half-duplex communication system, communication among the parties is permitted in only one direction at a time. That is, when one party is transmitting, the other parties cannot transmit, but rather, can only receive the transmission.
An example of half-duplex communication is Push-to-Talk (PTT), where a momentary button press switches from a voice or media reception mode to a voice or media transmit mode (referred to as transmitting a “talk spurt”). Two-way radios, or “walkie-talkies,” utilize half-duplex communication. PTT over Cellular (PoC) is a communication service in a cellular network that allows subscribers to use their cell phones as PTT devices. PoC and other PTT-like services, such as Push-to-X (PTX), also allow participants to transmit non-voice media (e.g., images, videos, sound files, location, etc.) in addition to voice media.
A significant advantage of PTT and PTT-like services is the ability to connect multiple participants in a group communication. A single user can reach an active communication group with a single button press; users need not make several calls to coordinate with a group.